


Don't come crawling back to me

by boleyn13



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Team Cap is full of shit, The public reacts to Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Compromise where you can. And where you can’t, don’t. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right, even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, no. You move.“</p><p>The thought never crossed Steve’s mind that maybe the entire world was standing in your way, because you were the one trying to do it wrong. Steve hadn’t had the time to listen. First stopping the accords form happening, saving Bucky and then getting his friends out of the claws of a government which thought itself almighty. It was only a few days after the events of Siberia that Steve couldn’t ignore the rest of the world anymore. The people his team had been fighting for had something to say and they demanded their voice being heard. They were telling him to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't come crawling back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> I am so excited over this little piece of work, because I've felt the need to write it after leaving the movie theatre and watching Civil War. After reading some other amazing works and listening to some Hamilton - it's finally done.  
> I loved the movie, I truly did - except for two parts. Natasha's bullshit speech at the end and that condescending letter. I desperately hope that Cap and the members of his team will have to face consequences for their action in later movies, because - let's face it - they did some terrible things. 
> 
> In this story I want to explore the immediate aftermath and what the public actually thinks about this whole superhero business. After all Steve's claims the Avengers are all about helping people
> 
> Have fun :D
> 
> P.S - Yes, the author is so obviously Team Iron Man

Tony had left the letter lying on the table. Next to the phone. After reading it Tony had wordlessly put it down and had fled from the room. His steps had been slow and heavy and he still looked like being on the run. The events of the last days, the constant worries, the self-loathing, all of this hadn’t been enough to wear a strong man like Tony down and now it was this letter that made him lock up himself in his rooms. Not even the laboratory. They were living in the same house and Tony made it to simply vanish.

The letter was still lying on the desk.

After two days of not being able to get a glimpse of Tony and having Friday block all attempts to talk to him, Rhodey eventually picked it up. By the second line his body was trembling with anger and when he was finished reading it Rhodey’s desire to stand up and get out of this wheelchair was overwhelming. The urge to move, to pace was surging inside of him, to get out of here and use his not iron-clad fist to punch somebody who definitely needed that to come back to their senses.

Rhodey had spent so many years of his life in the presence of military people and politicians. He had met so many people who were shameless liars, driven by their own agendas, were applying different standards to the same people, who used the truth and painted it in various colours until it wasn’t recognizable anymore and suited their needs. Yes, Rhodey had got to know a lot people who were only in for themselves, but he had never encountered such blatant, downright delusional arrogance.

_So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us. If you need me, I’ll be there._

How could he even dare? Hadn’t he done enough to hurt Tony? Leaving him behind to sort out the mess Steve had made without thinking about anyone else but himself for a second? Obviously it wasn’t enough. Steve had to make himself feel good about. Writing a letter that seemed like he was reaching out, offering his hand when it was nothing but an insult.

I will be there for you, because I am a good friend. A true friend. A hero. It doesn’t matter that you were wrong. I, Captain America, forgive you and I will allow you to come back to me as soon as you realise what you did wrong.

Putting the letter back on the desk Rhodey stared at it in disgust. He wanted to rip it apart, to run to Tony and tell him that none of this mattered. That the words of man who had betrayed and lied to him were worthless. A man who put himself and his one agenda above everything else and reproached others of doing so.

Rhodey had always hated hypocrisy. No, this was even worse. Steve actually believed in all of this. The sudden anger subsided and was replaced by numbing fear. What if Steve got away with this? Who was there to punish him for it? He had taken with him most of the Avengers who had unmasked themselves as blind puppets, willing to follow an idol without questioning it. The government had no idea where he was. Rhodey was bound to this wheelchair for… maybe forever. Tony was even more broken than Rhodey was. Who was left? The public? The thought of them still worshipping this perfect image of their Captain America was making Rhodey sick.

It wasn’t fair. Yes, Tony had committed mistakes, like all of them, but he was the only one willing to stand up for them. To acknowledge them and now he was the only one left paying for them. Not paying for his own mistakes, but for the ones others had made.

Tony had been right… and it filled Rhodey with immense pain that people most probably didn’t know this.

 ***

The first days after Siberia had been so quiet. As if the entire world had had to process everything that had been happening. Or maybe it had just taken one big breath. The silence before the storm.

Romania spoke up first.

A country a lot of Americans probably had never heard about and to be honest, Rhodey didn’t know much about the Eastern European country either. Except that they were demanding the extradition of the criminal Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Basically they were calling dibs on him. He should be convicted for the crimes he committed on Romanian soil and since nobody knew where Steve was hiding, they were doing a shout out to every nation in the world. If this man gets apprehended in your territory, hand him over to us – we want him to face trial for what he did here. The rest of the world will have to wait.

Germany didn’t wait long.

Just a few hours after Romania’s statement the Germans came forward and stated their claim. Steve Rogers had broken International and German law in Berlin, attacked and seriously injured members of the German police and military. They wanted Captain America to face trial in Germany.

The UN had already published their statement. Arrest warrants for Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, James Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and Scott Lang. The list of their crimes was long, detailed and full of way too many legal terms for anybody to read or to understand. The message was clear though – the UN, the United States, Nigeria, Germany and Romania had declared Captain America and a big part of the Avengers criminals.

Unfortunately these were still legal actions, words spoken by a faceless organisation and supported by several governments. People hated nothing more than politicians. Whatever they said were considered lies…

Rhodey knew it wouldn’t be enough to make people understand.

 *** 

Steve didn’t really understand how they had ended up here. Somewhere hidden away in a dark, misty corner of Wakanda. On the run like criminals. When they had only been fighting for being able to do the right thing. For keeping their right. The Avengers were about helping people, wherever and whenever they needed to and the accords had tried to keep them from doing that.

Their hands had been bound. There had been no other way. None of this had been Steve’s choice, they had forced it on him.

Now they were here, some of them unable to return to their families and loved ones, because they had marked them as criminals.

Yes, every loss of life hurt and was terrible, but Steve was a soldier. He knew that it was impossible to avoid human casualties. That hadn’t been what the accords had been about anyway. A feeble try to exploit them, use them as weapons or to force them to fold their hands and sit tight whenever some government wanted to go through with some of their shady business.

They all had agendas…

“Steve?”

Natasha’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and Steve focused back on the TV. The representative of the United Nations still wasn’t done reading out all the accusations. Why should they even be listening to this? These people had made up their minds even before this all had happened. That’s why they had come up with the accords.

“What? We aren’t surprised, right? We knew that this was going to happen…”

He earned a few nods and Clint turned off the video. “This fucking guy probably even believes what he is saying…Fucking idiots…”

“Things will calm down. The second Stark creates a second Ultron they’ll come running to us and they’ll have to shove the accords up their asses.”

Not the words Steve would have used, but he agreed. The world needed them, the people needed and wanted their help. A few persons who thought they knew everything better didn’t get to decide over the needs of the many.

 ***

One day after the release of the statement of the UN Tony was still nowhere to be seen and Friday nicely responded to Rhodey’s questions by telling him that Tony didn’t want to talk.

One day after the release of the statement of the UN nothing had changed.

At least that was what Rhodey thought. Until Pym Technologies announced a press conference for the very same day.

Vision and Rhodey watched how Hope van Dyne got comfortable behind the speaker’s desk. The extent to which she reminded Rhodey of Pepper was immense, a beautiful, somewhat stern woman who looked like she could easily stand up to anyone. Rhodey didn’t doubt this for a second. He was unable to deny the curiosity he was feeling and yet he was scared for Tony’s sake of what she might say. After all she was in a relationship with Scott Lang. More than that, Hope was Hank Pym’s daughter and it was public knowledge that a Pym and a Stark wouldn’t sit down at the same table. Tony didn’t need another knife rammed into his back, he was barely standing on his own feet anymore… He could be lying dead in his room and Rhodey wouldn’t know about it.

“Thank you very much for coming here on such a short notice. I appreciate it.” No smile, she was all business. “First of all I want to make perfectly clear that I am speaking on behalf of Pym Technologies. Also be assured that every word I am going to say reflects my personal opinion and beliefs.”

That didn’t sound good.

“As the public knows Scott Lang, also known as the Ant-Man, has joined forces with Captain America and supported him in the clash between the Avengers in Leipzig, Germany. Last night the German Government released surveillance footage of the Leipzig airport that showed fractions of the Avengers fighting each other, led by Tony Stark’s Iron Man and Captain America. The footage also revealed some of the powers and abilities of the Ant-Man suit, created by my father Hank Pym. Scott Lang used the shrinking and enlarging powers to cause massive damage to some of the buildings belonging to the airport and to several planes of the Lufthansa airline. I hereby declare that Pym Technology does in no way support or approve the actions Scott Lang has used our technology for. Further I want to ensure the German government that we are going to bear the damage that has been done to their public property. I offer my sincerest apologies for what cause our technology was used on German soil and I can only hope that the German people will come to accept it.”

Rhodey released a little breath, the pressure inside of his chest had lessened a bit. Until now that hadn’t been so bad. Way better than anything he would have expected. Still, this was a company trying to make itself look good and cover their ass. No, Rhodey would give her some credit, what she was doing here was a good thing. She had no responsibility to apologize and yet she did. That deserved some respect.

Hope took a moment to let her words sink in before she continued with a calm, but strong voice. “The suit Scott Lang was using while fighting the part of the Avenger who were acting according to international law was created by father, Hank Pym. The suit and its technology do in no way belong to Scott Lang, but is the property of my father. It was handed over Scott Lang, because my father trusted him to do something good with it, to help people. My father and me got to know Scott Lang as an intelligent man with a good heart who could be trusted with such a task. I am deeply saddened by the fact both, my father and I, have been wrong.”

Rhodey winced and he could feel his heart speeding up without being able to tell why. Where was she going with this? Hope van Dyne was Hank Pym’s daughter and Scott Lang’s girlfriend, she could not possibly see things as they were? Was Rhodey judging too fast? He didn’t know this woman, he should listen to the rest of what she had to say.

“Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, called Scott Lang and asked for his support. Without asking why or against whom Steve Rogers needed his support Scott Lang decided to join forces with him and took the suit with him. The result was the fight at the Leipzig airport. I know for a fact that Scott Lang didn’t ask any questions about Steve Rogers’ intentions, because he told me so. Last night I received a call from Scott Lang. Please, don’t interrupt me, I will give you all the information about how this happened right now. Scott Lang called me to let me know that he is alright. He wouldn’t tell me where he is, because the first thing I said to him was that I wanted him to turn himself in. He couldn’t understand why I would want that and when he couldn’t tell me a single reason why he left behind his family and went with Captain America to break the law, I ended the call. I will gladly repeat myself, I don’t know where Scott Lang is and if I knew I would instantly report his whereabouts to the law enforcement. I have already given the police every bit of information I have on this.”

Looking at Vision Rhodey searched some kind of reaction. Anything that would help him believe that he had just heard right.

“The Ant-Man suit is still in Scott Lang’s hands, he took it with him when he and Captain America’s team fled from the prison had been transferred to. I can’t make it clear enough that my father, creator of the Ant-Man suit, would have never handed it over to Scott Lang if he had known what cause he would use it for. Unfortunately we had no idea what he was about to do, because Scott Lang left the second Captain America called him. Without asking questions or telling anybody. If we had known we would have done everything in our power to stop him from doing so. The Ant-Man suit is the property of my father and Scott Lang has forfeited his right to use it. The suit and all other devices of Pym Technology Scott Lang has taken with him are stolen goods and it pains me to see my father’s work being used for the destruction of public and state property and to hurt people who were trying to carry out the law. Therefore I offer my apologies to the people whose lives were put in danger, because Scott Lang thought he could use technology that wasn’t his against them.”

For a second she lowered her eyes and when she looked back up again she wasn’t a business woman anymore. Just a human being who was looking for forgiveness. “Tony Stark. The Vision. T’Challa, King of Wakanda. The unidentified man known as Spider-Man. Most of all Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes.”

Rhodey bit the inside of his cheek and barely felt Vision placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I feel deeply sorry for what happened to you in this fight and I am praying for your recovery. I am terribly ashamed that Pym technology was involved in this fight and led up to your injury…”

She paused and Rhodey balled one hand into a fist. He wanted to tell her that all of this wasn’t necessary. That she had nothing to do with all of this. Sadly Rhodey could understand well enough that a guilty conscience had nothing to do with reason.

One short moment to regain her composure then her face was a mask again. “As somebody in the inner circle of one of the criminals on the run I see it as my duty to inform the public of what I know. It is not much, but since Captain America’s team has claimed to be acting in the name of the people, it’s my opinion that the people should know how these acts look like. Scott Lang stole technology that isn’t his own and used it against a group of people who are trying to apprehend a dangerous fugitive. Like everybody else I have heard Captain America’s statement that Mr. Barnes is not to blame for the Vienna bombings, but at this point nobody knew that. Also it doesn’t change the fact that Mr. Barnes with the help of Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson fled from the police and hurt a number of Romanian civilians in the process. I know that there is still a great sentiment of sympathy for Captain America who has been idolized for decades. Hereby I want to encourage anybody who has any kind of information on his whereabouts to share them with the police. Scott Lang is a father of a lovely daughter. After being released from prison he desperately fought to be able to see her and promised her and her mother to become a better person, to be a responsible father. The very second Steve Rogers called for him Scott Lang dropped everything and left. He had never met Steve Rogers before, they had never shared words. Steve Rogers needed a soldier and Scott Lang was willing to follow him without knowing why, what for, against whom and what he would have to do.”

Another pause.

“Why? Captain Rogers wanted to lead his own team without any kind of oversight, so he could decide for himself what to do and where to go. They decided to go to Germany and destroy an airport and hundreds of cars that belonged to civilians. What for? To help a wanted fugitive to avoid his capture. Against whom? The Avengers, operating under the law. You have seen the video footage, clear attempts to negotiate were made by Tony Stark and instantly dismissed by Steve Rogers. What did Scott Lang have to do? Destroy public property of the German people and endanger the lives of people how were trying to apprehend criminals…”

“Steve Rogers… is dangerous. He didn’t need to give any reason, any explanation. His word and name were enough for Scott Lang to follow him. Yes, it’s also Scott Lang’s fault for… but I fear how much more people could decide that Steve Rogers’ word means more than international law – established by the elected governments of democratic nations.”

This was the first time. The first time somebody else than a politician was speaking out loudly against Captain America. That woman had courage.

Only when she spoke up again Rhodey realised that she wasn’t using any kinds of notes. “The last thing I want to address is a more personal matter. Pym Technology still possesses the technology of the Ant-Man suit and we are going to use it in every way we can to stop Scott Lang from doing any more damage with the suit he has stolen. Pym Technology has already reached out to Stark Industries to collaborate on this matter.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t heard anything about this. He needed to talk to Pepper.

“I am already in talks with the CEO Pepper Potts who accepted my proposal of a cooperation. Unfortunately I have not been able yet to talk to Tony Stark himself. Therefore I want to use this platform to appeal to him in person. Mr. Stark, I know there has been a lot of bad blood between Pym Technologies and Stark Industries for several decades. Due to our fathers. I am not my father and I definitely do not agree with all of his opinions. I know you aren’t you father either. I want to leave this all behind and join our resources to find ways to disenable the Ant-Man suit and to come up with new ideas that will help to avoid any more casualties when Captain America’s team should decide again that they know better than the law. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. The conference is over.”

There was no chance to take a breath. Hope turned around and got to make one step when… “Have you any idea where your boyfriend is hiding?”

That question from one of the journalists made her instantly stop in her tracks. “Scott Lang is not my boyfriend. He ended our romantic relationship when he left his family and loved ones without a second glance for the sole purpose of becoming a fugitive. He hadn’t even considered this, so when he called me I let him know that that our relationship is over. I can’t be with a person who puts the word of somebody he doesn’t know above the people and responsibilities in his life.”

With that last comment Hope van Dyne left and Rhodey desperately hoped that the support of this strong, straight-forward woman would help Tony to crawl out of his hole. Maybe it would even incline some people to actually think about the consequences of their actions.

 *** 

“Well…” Clint snarled when he turned off the TV. “Your ex-girlfriend is a bitch.”

Steve winced at that wording, but he gave no verbal reaction. Unlike Scott. “Shut up.”

To Steve’s surprise Clint actually did as he was told, with a careless shrug. Sam wasn’t ready to let it go quite as quickly. “What? He’s right. She’s feeding complete bullshit to the press and now wants to get into bed with Stark.”

Getting up from the couch Scott glared at Sam, his eyes flashing dangerously and Steve fought the instinct of getting up himself, he didn’t want to provoke Scott any further. He had to stand beside himself after such a betrayal from a person he loved. Steve had never met Hope and after this speech he didn’t think he wanted to after all the one-sided information she had given away.

“Bullshit?” Scott huffed, one hand running through his hair. “Did you listen to a single word she said? Everything was the complete truth…”

“No, it wasn’t.” Natasha casually threw that remark in. “She didn’t go into detail on the accords, because she knew that wouldn’t play in her favour.”

Steve nodded and shot her a thankful smile.

“Great, thanks for mentioning the accords. That’s what this whole shit is about, isn’t it?” Scott walked up and down, seemingly unable to stop moving. “Hope isn’t a liar, believe me. She tells people ugly truths right to their faces… and she’s right. I didn’t ask a single question. I didn’t think about what this was all about and you didn’t make a case of explaining it to me. That guy just showed up, said ‘Cap needs you’ and I was game.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to speak up. “I am very grateful for that, Scott. You did the right thing.”

“Did I? I am not so sure.”

“Look, you are upset about what Hope just…”

“No! I’ve been thinking about this since I’ve heard that the fight at the airport paralysed a man! Since we have to hide here because every fucking nation in the world has filed an arrest warrant against us… Are they all wrong? Every single one of them?”

At first Steve didn’t know what to say. Truth to be told he didn’t want to have a discussion about the accords again. He was done with them. They had fought them and they had won. The government was after them, because they wouldn’t accept being forced into anything. Proving Steve’s point. Sooner or later they would need them and…

“Hope is right, I don’t know anything about the accords, but I gave up on my freedom and my family to fight them. So how about you do me a favour and tell me what they are actually about?” Crossing his arms in front of his chest Scott let his eyes travel across the room, daring anybody to answer him.

Sam shot him a glance that didn’t try to hide his annoyance. “The accords wanted to force us to do everything the government says and threatened to throw us into prison if we don’t do what they fucking want. Maybe even conquer a tiny state if they feel like it…”

Scott was quirking an eyebrow. “That’s all? Aren’t those UN papers like a 1000 pages long? Bad evil government wants to use Avengers as their private army? Which government? The United Nations isn’t a fucking government…”

“They wanted to decide if go somewhere or if we don’t. They can’t do that.”

Steve’s comment was rewarded with another raised eyebrow. “That’s a really nice summary. Fucking short. Details? Conditions? That cannot be fucking everything.”

Trying to keep calm Steve shook his head. Hope’s words had already done more damage than he had thought possible. “That’s everything.”

Scott groaned in frustration until he seemed to remember that there was one more person in the room. Somebody who had kept quiet during the conversation.

“Sir, your… father took part in establishing the accords, right?”

T’Challa nodded calmly, his face unreadable. “Indeed, Mr. Lang.”

“Do you have a copy lying around? I would like to read them. I got into so much trouble… I would like to know what for.”

“Of course. There are several in the library.”

“Thank you. I will check this out instantly.” Scott was about to leave, but Steve couldn’t have that when they hadn’t even addressed the real issue yet. “Scott, wait a second… she talked about disabling your suit. Is there any way they could actually do that?”

The look Scott threw him was full of disbelief and Steve had no idea what he had done wrong. “Are you kidding me? I don’t give a shit about the suit right now.”

 ***

Rhodey had never spent any time thinking about stairs. Who would? Now that they were an insurmountable obstacle he thought that they were taunting him. The necessity of an elevator had never occurred to him and now he was so terribly dependent on it.

Tony had talked about giving him legs. Before the letter.

Shaking his head about himself Rhodey stared at the numbers in front of him. Why was it always the top floor? He felt the eyes of the man next to him on his skin. Was it the wheelchair or did he just recognize him as a former Avenger? Rhodey had no idea, he just wanted him to stop looking.

The doors opened and Rhodey didn’t miss a beat. Pepper was waiting for him in front of her office. Of course, she was the kind of person to do that. To think ahead. How had opening doors become a difficult task?

“Rhodey…” She was smiling, but that couldn’t dispel the sadness from her eyes. They hugged and Rhodey smiled back. Probably it was just as sad.

“Have you heard anything?”

“No, I hoped he would have talked to you.”

In the office Pepper sat down opposite of him and Rhodey couldn’t help but admire her. The strength she had shown during the last weeks had been beyond compare. Even now there was so much dignity in her demeanour and the will to go on, to work in Tony’s name and to clean it from the dirt people were throwing at it.

“I thought about calling in the police… breaking down the doors. Then I realised that Vision could easily get inside.” Pepper paused, meeting his eyes and her voice was soft when she asked the next question. “Do you think we should that? Ask Vision to… check on him?”

Rhodey desperately wished to say yes. A thought that he had played so many times before. “No… Tony… I think he needs this… I won’t lie, I am worried sick, but there’s still Friday. She would tell use if he wasn’t fine…”

“How can he be fine?”

She was right. Absolutely right. “Bad wording… of course he isn’t fine, but… I feel terrible for saying this. He is alive… that’s all we know for sure. Friday would alert us if that wasn’t the case. We both tried to talk to him… I hope he only needs time, but I can’t fault him for never wanting to leave that room again. They turned on him… he was the only one who stood up for something that was bigger than them, the only one who accepted that there are bigger things than the Avengers and Cap has the nerve to write him patronizing letter in which he just pretty much tells him to get a grip and come to his senses… I am sorry, Pepper… I… it makes me so angry.”

“You are not the only one. I am setting up a fund to provide the government with money for their search of them.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows went up and he couldn’t deny a feeling of slight discomfort. “Really? I am not sure Tony would want that… after all he didn’t do anything to stop them from breaking out…”

“I told Friday to tell him and I got no reaction. I love Tony and he had done enough. They used him enough. I don’t understand why this is such a great deal. Everybody is equal before the law. They broke the law and everybody gets so uncomfortable with punishing them for it. Because it’s Captain America… he doesn’t get a free pass on this, Rhodey. None of them. The thought that they are somewhere out there… still releasing statements via the internet and telling the world how right they were without any kind of apology… If they don’t get punished… what kind of message is that? That they are allowed to do everything, because Captain America says it’s right? No. Look what they have done to you. To Tony. I can’t see my friends suffer and sit quietly in a corner…” Her hands were shaking, so Rhodey reached out and put his hand on hers.

The simple touch caused a wince going through her body and Rhodey thought he could hear her swallow a sob. “It’s okay, Pepper…”

“No… none of this is okay.”

They both fell silent for a moment, just breathing softly, trying to come to terms with that.

Finally Rhodey spoke back up, not removing his hand. “How are things going besides that? What is the deal with Hope van Dyne?”

The tiniest smile appeared on Pepper’s lips, a bit more genuine this time. “That woman is amazing… I’ve heard comments about her being an upset girl that wants to get back at her ex, but everything she said is true. She feels guilty about enabling Lang to do what he did and she asks about Tony all the time. She really wants to meet him, to apologize for something she had nothing to do with. Some people should take a page from her book… She also asked about you…”

Rhodey didn’t know how to react to this, so he just nodded.

Pepper didn’t say anything else about Hope van Dyne, instead she reached behind her and pulled a newspaper from the table next to the couch. “Have you read this? It took some time, but… I think Hope inspired people to speak their minds… They’re not afraid anymore to say something that might tarnish Captain America’s mighty shield…”

No, Rhodey hadn’t known about the article, but by the end of the day the entire world knew.

 ***

Sophie Müller was a pretty woman in their early thirties who spoke impeccable English with a strong German accent. At first glance somebody might think that they chose her as their spokesperson for her lovely cheekbones and the blonde curls that framed her face. When she opened her mouth to speak and people heard the words she used… everybody knew why she was the one to be put in front of the cameras.

At first nobody had known what to think of this association of family members and loved ones of the police officers and military men who had tried to apprehend the Winter Soldier in Bucharest. A website dedicated to them, facebook posts, hashtags… The confusion had lasted about half a day, then every newspaper covered these people, mostly women, who called out for justice.

Within two days the German association joined forces with another one. From Romania. Bucharest to be precisely. It consisted of people who had been injured during the chase after the Winter Soldier. All of them civilians. Not everybody over 18 years old.

The German and Romanian government were glad to give them a platform and so Rhodey and Pepper were watching a visibly pregnant Sophie Müller sitting down behind a microphone, a representative of the Romanian union right next to her. Her arm in a cast. Miss Müller cleared her throat before she started talking, never directly looking into a camera. “Good morning. My name is Sophie Müller, I am 32 years old and I am the wife of Michael Müller. A hard working German police officer who dedicated his life to make sure our streets were safe, to watch out for civilians, to help and protect… My husband fulfilled his duty as a police officer everyday and three weeks ago he was assigned to go to Bucharest to apprehend a terrorist on the run who was under the suspicion of being behind the bombing of the Vienna UN building. I have not spoken to my husband since. He is in a coma after having been thrown down a staircase and gravely injuring his head. The man who threw my husband down the staircase while trying to help a terrorist to flee law enforcement was Steve Rogers.”

The clicks of so many cameras were deafening.

“Today I am here to speak before you on the behalf of a group of family members of the German police squad that was sent to apprehend the Winter Soldier. Today we are a group of 113 persons, tomorrow we will be more. My story isn’t unique. It’s anything but. Every single member of the squad got injured by the hands of the Winter Soldier or Captain America. Two other men besides my husband who chose as a career to serve their country are in a coma due to their injuries. There are men who will not be able to continue in their line of work, because their motor skills have been permanently damaged. A dear friend of my husband, Simon Gaarberg will never be able to walk again. These men were doing their job, they were out to make the world a safer place and Steve Rogers used brutal force to stop them from doing so…”

She gave herself a moment to catch her breath. “After… disabling the squad Captain Rogers and the Winter Soldier fled from the scene tried to escape police and military forces. Over a hundred Romanian civilians were hurt in the process, 27 of them children under the age of 14. Steve Rogers showed disregard for other people’s lives and property. Hijacking a car and willingly destroying a tunnel filled with cars. Cars in which civilians were driving home from work… We are the families of these people who got injured because a single man decided he could do whatever he wanted. That he knew better than the elected governments of a great number of states… We are the unseen faces of the victims of the crimes Steve Rogers committed. I am not here today to talk about who is going to pay for the billions of damage the city of Bucharest has to face. I am not here to talk about who is going to pay for the hospital bills for everybody who got injured that day. No, I am here to talk about this.”

Sophie Müller had thin, delicate fingers and they were shaking when she used them to pick up a piece of paper lying on the table in front of her. “This is a statement released by Steve Rogers and his team via the internet. It was published yesterday and I am sure everybody in this room and everybody watching on the TV screens has already read it. You will forgive me if I read one part of it out loud one more time, but I have to hear it to be able to believe that such arrogance and… bigotry can exist. I will spare you the attacks on Hope van Dyne, they don’t deserve any more attention than they are already receiving.”

She cleared her throat.

“… and therefore the Avengers are going to continue to stand up against the accords set up by corrupt governments to prevent us from protecting and helping the ones in need…”

As soon as she was finished reading Sophie Müller raised her head and Rhodey discovered that the anger had taken away all of her beauty. Her features were hard, her eyes filled with contempt that Rhodey couldn’t find words for.

“My husband and his colleagues were the ones protecting the innocent. If Steve Rogers were here today, I would ask him to tell me who was there to clean up the mess he had left behind. Who was there to make sure that all the injured people were transported to a hospital as soon as possible? Who was there to dig out the people buried under the rubble and trapped in the tunnel? Not the Avengers but Romanian and international military forces. People acting under the law that Steve Rogers despises so much, because it stops him from helping people in need… but Steve Rogers is not here. He isn’t here, because he is a fugitive, a criminal and a coward. I agree with Hope van Dyne, Steve Rogers and the people behind him are dangerous. The reason I am here today is a call for justice. We want justice for our loved ones who were only doing their duty or who happened to be on their way home, to work, to their friends, to the cinema… We want the person responsible for this facing the consequences of their actions. We want Steve Rogers to leave the hole he is hiding in and to turn himself in. To face the law he was so willing to break. Mr. Rogers, if you are listening to this, prove to the world that not every word of yours about freedom and justice has been a lie. Come out of hiding and stand up for your deeds… and stop insulting us with these statements that only consist of condemnations of the United Nations. Not a single apology, the victims of his actions have never been addressed, never acknowledged. We are here today to remind the world that we exist… although Steve Rogers obviously doesn’t think we do.”

 *** 

“I had… no idea.” Steve’s eyes were fixed on the floor, he didn’t want to look at anybody right now.

Their response was silence and Steve could feel the blood rushing to his head. 113 people who were somehow related to the men who got hurt? Steve hadn’t used excessive force. Not a single time. They had been there to kill Bucky, he had only made sure that nothing would happen to him.

“How do we know that any of this is true? Ross could have easily set this up and that chick is an agent who…”

Sam wouldn’t let Clint finish. “Oh, come on… you don’t believe that yourself…”

“Why not? Until now they haven’t stopped at…”

“I looked them up.” Wanda quietly turned her laptop around, so everybody could look at it. “They have a list on their website… about all the injuries the German officers suffered… and the ones of the Romanian civilians… it’s a very long read.”

“You know what’s also been a long read? This.”

Raising his head Steve saw Scott standing in the doorway. Carrying a travel bag and waving with Sokovia Accords in his hand. They hadn’t seen him in three days. Scott had pretty much disappeared as soon as he had received the copy of the accords. He had definitely chosen the perfect moment to show back up.

“Yeah, they could have spared a lot of time if they had simply written the word ‘Bullshit’ on a page.” Sam tried to ease the tension with a soft smirk, but it instantly vanished when he saw the blank expression on Scott’s face. “Lang? Everything alright?”

“You guys spared a lot of time, right…” With a nonchalant gesture he placed the accords on the couch table in the middle of them. “Any of you actually read this?”

“Sure…”

“All of it? Really? Cause it took me three days and a lawyer T’Challa sent me to actually make sense of some parts.”

Looking from the accords to Scott Steve sighed. He was so done talking about them. “What’s your point?”

Scott pulled a face. “None of you bothered to read them, but you are using every possibility to tell everybody how terrible they are. I know I am not any better, I joined your cause without asking questions, but… I’ve read them now and you guys are full of crap.”

“Hey, you can’t…”

“Shut up, Wilson! You didn’t give Stark a choice to say a fucking thing, but you’ll listen to me now! I followed the call and fought by your side. I deserve as much. These accords are definitely more than the UN just telling you what to do. There are paragraphs, pages about emergency cases. What to do if the situation is so urgent that there would be no time for a committee to assemble and to decide if the Avengers should go there. There’s even more. A whole chapter about possibilities on how to find a compromise if the committee doesn’t agree on something. If the Avengers don’t agree. If the concerned nation doesn’t agree… There are loopholes. Sure, it’s not perfect, but… believe it or not, there is even a paragraph that allows negotiations. The accords themselves tell you that you didn’t have to accept them as they are and we didn’t even bother to read them.”

Steve felt as if an armour of cold metal wrapped itself around his heart. Lip service. At the end of the day they would have forced them.

“Is that true?” Wanda’s voice was a small whisper and Scott snorted. “Why don’t you read it and find out?”

It was time to do something, Scott couldn’t talk to Wanda this way. “Alright, Scott, so there may have been one or two good things about the accords, but that doesn’t change what they represent. They were installed by people with agendas who want to use the Avengers for their own purposes without regard for the needs of the public.”

The second Steve had finished his sentence Scott was staring at him wide-eyed and Steve knew that he had reached him.

“Hope and this German girl are right… you are such a fucking hypocrite.”

Steve was startled. “Excuse me?”

“Hey, remember who you are talking to!” Sam put his arm on Scott’s shoulder how aggressively shook it off. “Oh, I know who I am talking to! You are talking about agendas?! You?! The whole disaster in Romania and Germany was about you saving one single man. Your friend. Hundreds of people got injured, because you have a fucking agenda and put it before everything else! And you used the Avengers for it! Who are these people with agendas you are talking about?! The United Nations? The governments of all the nations in this world? Governments who were elected. By the people. Of course, they aren’t always right, of course they aren’t always working in their favour. They are human beings. Is it fair to assume that over a hundred different administrations, elected by the people, are all full of shit? Don’t you think that some of them actually care about their countrymen dying, because the Avengers weren’t careful enough? Who are you to say that they have an agenda? They are elected representatives of the people, the innocent as you call them. Did you hear the public outrage when the accords were put on the table? No, because there hasn’t been any. Because the people agree with them, they think they are necessary. Hell, maybe some of them even bothered to read them, although they didn’t have to sign them…”

Steve wanted to comment on his words, to point out where he was wrong. Steve knew that Scott was wrong, but he wasn’t able to put his finger on where to start.

“And yeah, I am a hypocrite too for saying all this now when I didn’t act any better. But at least I am going to do the right thing now.” Scott adjusted the strap of his travel bag.

“What?”

“I am going to turn myself in and spend the rest of my life trying to gain my daughter’s forgiveness.”

There was no doubt that he meant every word he said and Steve wanted this madness to finally end.

Clint wasn’t able to hide his rage. “You can’t leave! They’ll…”

Seemingly frustrated and suddenly tired Scott shook his head. “Don’t even try, I’ve made up my mind. I can’t spend another minute here in the comfort of this palace, waiting for things to smooth over while other people suffer because of the things I was a part of.”

Now it was Wanda’s turn. “Scott, you can’t. They’ll know where we are.”

“Good to know where your interests lie… I’ve already talked to T’Challa. He’ll arrange everything so they won’t be able to track anything back to Wakanda.” He was already walking to the door and Steve had to do something. He couldn’t let them rip them apart. They were supposed to be a team, to work together, to be better than them.

“I am sorry if you think…”

Scott merely shook his head. “Just don’t… please, just don’t.” Just like that he was gone.

Once again the accords had turned them against each other and Steve hadn’t been able to do anything about it. They were all just standing there, not knowing what to say or do.

“Do you think people really feel that way about us? That they believe in what that German lady said?” After several minutes Wanda looked barely capable of meeting their eyes, but at least Sam was there to dispel her doubts.

“No, the public knows we are the good guys.”

 ***

Zemo still wasn’t done with them. Even locked up in solitary confinement Zemo could still do more damage than anyone Rhodey had encountered before.

It was shortly after midnight when Friday woke Rhodey up. “Colonel Rhodes?”

Blinking the remains of sleep away Rhodey wanted to sit up straight in his bed when he realised that moving wasn’t as easy anymore as it had used to be. “Friday? What’s wrong? Is Tony okay? Does he need help?”

“Boss is alright. I just think you should see this.”

The pad on his nightstand was glowing, so Rhodey reached for it. Friday had sent him a link to the New York Times. The blood in his veins ran cold when his eyes took in the headline.

God no… anything but this…

“Dear lord in heaven… does Tony know? Please, tell me he doesn’t know.”

 ***

Everybody knew. The whole world knew how Howard and Maria Stark had died. The world could watch it online.

Five major newspapers in the United States had received an e-mail which had contained two videos. Five major newspapers published them the very same day.

Zemo had had everything perfectly planned out.

The public reaction was a sudden wave of compassion for Tony Stark and utter shock. Politicians talked about Howard Stark being an American hero. The shock was instantly followed by outrage. Captain America had helped the killer of Iron Man’s parents to get away?

Then there was the second video and it was the last piece to Zemo’s puzzle. He had won. The Avengers were broken forever and Tony… how should Tony ever go on now that the world knew about the most horrible details of his life.

Who could have known that Hydra had installed cameras in their secret base in Siberia? Who could have known that they still been working? Or maybe Zemo had installed them before Steve and the Winter Soldier had showed up. Rhodey didn’t know, the world didn’t know and it didn’t matter.

They knew everything else.

People all over the world got to see the expression on Tony’s face when he saw his parents being murdered by the person standing right next to him. They got to see Captain America admitting to have known this all along. They got to see how Tony attacked the Winter Soldier in desperate rage. They got to see Captain America fighting against Iron Man along with the murderer of his parents. They got to see Captain America slamming his shield into Iron Man’s arc-reactor. A few seconds later they learned that Howard Stark had built the very same shield. The video ended after they had gotten to see how Captain America helped the Winter Soldier leaving the base, leaving Iron Man behind. Bloody and beaten.

There was no more coverage of any other political, economical or social issue. Every news channel on the planet was dominated by these videos. Every single person in the public eye realised a statement, a tweet, some form of comment, expressing their compassion and their disgust.

Within the first five hours after the release of the videos hundreds of flowers had been laid down in front of the headquarters of Stark Industries.

Twelve hours later the attack on the Captain America Museum happened. A group of people had started throwing stones against the windows, climbing inside and tearing down exhibits .

An actor and political activist demanded that Steve Rogers should instantly lose all his titles and recognitions. Most of all the title Captain America. A man who betrayed his friend in such a horrifying way and put innocent lives at risk to save the one of a murderer wasn’t worthy of carrying that title.

News reporters filmed little kids who were throwing their t-shirt with the Captain America logo on it into the trash.

Suddenly there was a debate going on whether Tony was still alive. Nobody had seen him since the airport. What if he had died in Siberia? What if he was lying somewhere in a hospital? In a coma like that German police officer?

The media knew about Scott Lang turning himself in before Rhodey or Pepper did. They called for a trial, for justice, but most of all they wanted to know where Captain America was. Nobody got to see Lang either and Rhodey was glad, at this time you couldn’t trust people not to try to rip him apart.

In the end it wasn’t Ant-Man who told the world where the Avengers were hiding.

It was a woman working at the royal court of Wakanda. She published that information on her facebook page, stating that she was no longer able to tolerate that their nation was helping this human scum to escape justice.

 ***

“This is insane…”

Steve had never heard fear in Clint’s voice. Not once. Not during Loki’s invasion. Not during the fight against Ultron. Not during the so called Civil War.

Now standing here at this window and watching the masses of people gathering in front of the royal palace, Clint sounded afraid.

“This has to be half of Central Wakanda…” After a quick glance Wanda turned away again and Steve wanted to hug her, do anything to make that look on her face disappear. That desperation. It was easy to understand.

An angry mob had gathered in front of the palace. Yelling and screaming, their harsh voices mingling into a single one. Raising their fists against the sky, joggling the fences surrounding the palaces. Others were carrying signs.

_Wakanda does not hide murderers_

_Leave! Now!_

_You killed Tony Stark!_

_New York_ _, Washington, Sokovia, Bucharest, Berlin, Siberia – NOT WAKANDA!_

These things got out of control so easily. People joining in on the screaming, getting high on the energy without knowing what they were actually screaming for. It would all end very soon. They would realise what they were doing. Steve knew that.

“And the other half will also show up…” The usual strength of Sam’s voice was gone and Steve shook his head. “This will pass. The media spurred them on, started a witch hunt. Soon they’ll realise…”

“What?” Wanda uttered a laugh which sounded dangerously close to a sob. “You cannot be this naïve… They watched Stark’s parents die. They watched him watching them die and then they saw you slamming his father’s shield into his chest two minutes later. This is not going to stop, Steve. There is no way you can convince them that Stark’s parents were collateral damage.”

“I’ve never said they were!”

“No? Isn’t that what you said to me? That we can’t save them all? Sacrifices are necessary? I don’t think the people agree with that. Not when we’re only expecting other people to make the sacrifices…” Wanda sat down, she was shaking and this wasn’t right.

Steve had made sacrifices, he had…

“I don’t understand… We didn’t sign the accords so we would able to continue helping people…”

“I know, Cap…” Sam looked so lost, his voice barely audible over the angry screams. “But… maybe we should have… used another way… I don’t know.”

There had been no other way. Tony hadn’t left them no other choice… What should Steve have done? Give up everything he believed in?

“I must ask you to step back from the windows.”

Something about T’Challa’s demeanour told Steve that he was delivering bad news. Worse than usual.

“We need to do something about the people out there.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you expect me to do, Mr. Rogers? The people of Wakanda are outraged. They demand the attention of their king and I am listening.”

Mr. Rogers… Steve still couldn’t believe that they had dared to take away his…

“What does that mean? You are listening?” Clint seemed almost relieved to focus on something else than the mob.

“The people you see in front of the palace are just a small part of everyone who is raising their voice, wishing it to be heard. I have received thousands of letters from Wakandan citizens… They are enraged about my decision to grant you sanctuary as the king of this nation. People are out on the streets in every part of my country. They write petitions, post videos… The entire academic staff of the University of the Capital has published pamphlet. Its content is highly critical of me, it’s accusing me of going against my father’s will and work. I can’t pretend there isn’t some truth in these words and I can’t ignore them.”

There was no emotion in his words, only sheer determination. In the back of his mind Steve already knew where all of this was leading to, nevertheless he was going to accept this possibility. It couldn’t be that everything was suddenly falling apart. Not when they had fought so hard for everything they had accomplished. For…

Suddenly Clint was standing next to him, his distrusting gaze fixed on T’Challa. “What does that mean you can’t ignore them? Where are you trying to go with this? You want to sweet talk us before you’re kicking us out?”

“What? No! You can’t send us out to them?” It was absurd to hear that a strong woman like Wanda scared of something. Everything about that was wrong. Reassuringly Steve smiled at her, he needed to let her know that they were going to stick together. That world wasn’t going to bring them down. “Easy Wanda, I am sure King T’Challa is not going to make any decisions based on an angry mob which got all riled by the press.”

Steve’s declaration of trust was rewarded with a cold glare from T’Challa. During all their time here the king hadn’t looked at them like this once. The expression in his eyes resembled Hope van Dyne’s or that woman from Germany, Steve had forgotten her name.

“This angry mob as you call them, Mr. Rogers, are the people of Wakanda. My people, brothers and sisters. They did not get riled up because of the press, but because of your actions which they were finally able to witness thanks to the videos. It’s not just the people of Wakanda. It’s the entire world.” Casually T’Challa reached for the TV remote lying on the couch table. There was no reason to switch the channel when he had turned on the TV.

A taste of bile was filling Steve’s mouth when the BBC showed live footage from the Wakandan embassy in London. It was the very same picture of what was happening outside. Faces contorted by anger, screams and chants. Even though these were just images on a TV screen Steve could feel the energy the crowd was radiating with. Every so slowly it was getting hard to deny the thought that these people hadn’t been united by a common cause. That they didn’t believe in what they were doing.

_Protect the innocent, don’t protect MURDERERS!_

_No sanctuary for criminals!_

_Justice for Berlin!_

_Justice for Bucharest!_

_Justice for Tony Stark!_

_Justice for Tony Stark!_

_Justice for IRON MAN!_

Bright spots were dancing in front of Steve’s eyes and he was reaching for something to hold on before he sank down on the couch. That couldn’t be. The people were smart. They couldn’t be manipulated that easily. They knew he only had their best interest in mind. He had only tried to protect an innocent…

“That’s London. Let’s take a look at New York City.”

No, New York was Steve’s home. The Avengers had saved it. They would remember. They would know…

The crowd in front of the embassy was gigantic. A sea of people dressed in red and gold. People wearing Iron Man masks. The camera focused on a teenage girl holding a sign and screaming at the top of her lungs. It showed a picture of Steve. Crossed out. Underneath was written – _Not a hero!_ _Not an Avenger! Not a Captain! Not an American!_

A reporter was trying to get statements from the people. Nobody had more than a few seconds. “They think they’re above the law! Rogers hurt people to protect the murderer of a man who had sacrificed himself for our city! His friend!”

“He probably killed Iron Man!”

“He doesn’t care about anything but himself!”

“Can’t believe this guy fought in the Second World War! He is one man and thinks he knows better than the United Nations! One man who decides which laws to be followed and which to ignore! Doesn’t that remind you of somebody!”

“I won’t leave here till Wakanda hands them over!”

“It’s a disgrace!”

“I bought my son a Captain America t-shirt about a year ago… I feel so betrayed.”

“You saw that fucking video! Stark’s parents were viciously murdered and Rogers thinks it’s okay to keep that a secret, because he is friends with the killer!”

“Fucking don’t tell me he was protecting his friend! Stark was lying on the ground! He ripped his fucking helmet off and ram his shield into Stark’s chest when he was lying on the ground! The shield Stark’s father made! How fucked up is that!?”

“Miss, I am a soldier. I went to war and believe me when I tell you – no man with honour acts like that. This man is no soldier.”

No, they didn’t understand. Tony would have killed Bucky, Steve had to…

“I guess that’s enough.” Sam snarled and made a step towards T’Challa to take the remote control, but the king was having none of it. “No, it’s enough. Not by far. London. New York. Wakanda doesn’t have an embassy in Sokovia and today I am incredibly grateful for that. Do you want to know what is going on in Romania? No? I am afraid you need to see anyway. You’ve been long enough denying the consequences of your actions. The impact they do have on the people…”

“Oh my god…” Wanda brought her hand up to cover her mouth and Clint whispered a barely audible “Shit…”

Shards of glass lying on the floor. A torn down fence. Graffiti on white walls. _NO HELP FOR CRIMINALS_

Shaking his head Steve turned away, staring at T’Challa. “Did someone get hurt?”

“No. The second we came to know that the information of you being here had leaked I called the embassies in Germany, Romania and Nigeria and told them to evacuate the buildings. The ambassadors and the entire staff are safe.”

Natasha’s eyes were still on the screen, she didn’t look like she believed what she was seeing. “This is madness. People are rioting the streets… they have lost their minds.”

“I am sorry, Miss Romanoff, but you can’t seriously try to make this complicated matter so simple.”

“What the fuck are you even saying?! This is your embassy!”

“I know and do not think for a second that I support people trespassing or destroying anything in an act of violence. But I can understand. They are desperate for somebody to tell them that somebody will pay the price for what they did to them. Nothing has happened. Instead they learned more shocking details, more suffering and tragedy. They have also learned who is protecting the people who harmed them. This is happening all over the world. A display of anger and hunger for justice. And of compassion. Stark Industries has stopped trying to clean up their doorstep. People are lining up to lie down flowers. You said you didn’t sign the accords, because they would stop you from protecting the people. You didn’t give the people a choice to tell you what they think about that. Now they are telling you and even if you still refuse to listen… I can’t ignore them.” T’Challa turned off the TV. “International forces are approaching the borders of Wakanda. I will not let come any suffering to my people because of you. Not one bullet, not one ricochet will hit a child, not one car that’s being thrown will hit an innocent bystander. None of my people will be hurt or killed because of you because of the fact I offered you a place to stay. In foolish hope you would have time to think and realize what you did if you weren’t constantly on the run. That you would realise the accords weren’t meant to restrain you, but to protect the people. To let their voice be heard.”

In disbelief Sam feverishly shook his head. “Wait! You are the king, nobody can tell you to…”

“You are right, Mr. Wilson. I am king. Do you know what that means? I am the first servant of the people of Wakanda. The people are outside and they are stating what they want. I am king, so I am bound to serve my country. The people. I cannot grant you sanctuary when the Wakandan people call for your arrest. Also I have no wish to see you any longer in my palace when you’ve spent your time here bad mouthing the suffering of other people. Suffering you’ve caused. I will not hand you over to the authorities. I don’t have the power to do so. You are going to leave now and I hope the fact that the whole world calls out for justice did teach you some humility. Turn yourself in. Show the world you have some decency…” T’Challa’s gaze roamed from one of them to another and when nobody said anything he turned around and left the room.

Steve didn’t know what to do and the people outside were still screaming.

_Justice for Iron Man!_

 ***

Sighing softly Rhodey turned off the TV. For today he had seen enough people in front of embassies, enough burning Captain America t-shirts, enough flowers being laid down in front of Stark Industries.

Some of these events were things Rhodey had wished for. He had wanted the world to see what they had done to Tony. No, not to actually see it. The murder of his parents was something that should have never been seen by the public. Zemo had made sure it got out to mess even more with Tony’s head. To make sure that he would never able to escape it and yet…

Suddenly the world was on Tony’s side. Suddenly they saw what he had tried to do. To keep the Avengers together, to make sure that people felt safe and not scared of them. To make up for Ultron and for every single person that had died during the invasion and in Sokovia. Maybe for the first time ever they saw Tony for what he was – a good person who got betrayed by the people he had thought to be his friends. The people he had tried to protect and made sacrifices for.

Rhodey wished he could at least feel good about that part. Impossible. Tony was still somewhere in this house. Locked away from the world and his friends. Friday repeated the same lines over and over again. Boss is alright. He doesn’t want to talk to anybody.

Life went on and it had still come to a halt without Tony. Rhodey went to physical therapy everyday, Pepper and him met up to discuss matters of the company and to comfort each other as best as they could. Yesterday Rhodey had been introduced to Hope van Dyne. She had told him that she had visited Scott Land in prison and that he wanted to apologize for what happened to Rhodey. While delivering that message Hope had looked so terribly ashamed.

Why are only the ones feeling guilty who had done nothing wrong?

Rubbing one hand across his face Rhodey tried to stop thinking about all of this. It had been a long day. All he wanted to do was go to bed, fall asleep and forget about what their lives had come to for a few moments.

Reaching for the switch Rhodey turned off the lights and rolled out of the room. The hallway was dark, but Rhodey didn’t bother. By now he knew his way around just fine, even in the wheelchair.

It was then when he heard the sound of a door being opened. Abruptly stopping Rhodey leaned forward, trying to make something out in the darkness. Vision and him were the only ones at the compound. Vision didn’t use doors.

“Hello?”

A feeling of dread and helplessness was sneaking up on him, trying to rapidly to claim his senses and his body. “Who’s there?” Rhodey moved a bit forward when he made out a soft blue light glowing in the darkness. At first he thought of the arc-reactor, but that couldn’t be. The light moved closer and Rhodey had just begun to feel a glimmer of hope when it was right in front of him.

Tony’s features illuminated by a blue gleam. His eyes were sunken in, his beard had grown to cover half of his face. Despite the darkness it was easy to tell that he had lost a lot of weight.

“Tony…”

“I…” Rhodey’s best friend cleared his throat, sounding as if he hadn’t used his voice in ages. “I made you new legs.”

Utterly speechless Rhodey looked him down and only now saw the object Tony was holding in his hands. It was the reason for the blue light. Some hydraulic device that was probably supposed to help him walk again. That’s what Tony had been doing? Hiding from everybody to have the time to create something to overcome Rhodey’s paralysis? Putting himself second again? Looking back up Rhodey met Tony’s eyes. The overwhelming guilt inside of them threatened to choke him and when that murmur passed Tony’s lips. “I am so sorry…”

Rhodey didn’t know if he should hit him or tell him that none of this was his fault. He wanted to get up, his legs wouldn’t let him, so Rhodey fisted his hand in Tony’s shirt and tugged him down. As he closed his arms around Tony he could feel and hear him start sobbing and Rhodey only hugged him tighter.

Maybe now they could heal, both of them.

 ***

Tony was sitting in the living room, talking with Pepper and Hope when the phone in Rhodey’s pocket silently started vibrating. Leaving them alone for some privacy Rhodey answered the call and brought the phone to his ear without saying a word.

“Tony, I… we need you. I need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - No, there won't be a second chapter, BUT I started to write a fic strongly influenced by this one. It's called "Nobody's heroes" ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nobody's heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986607) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13)




End file.
